Szablon:Wyróżniony artykuł
|1 |27= right|75px Lilian Thuram (ur. 1 stycznia 1972 w Pointe-à-Pitre w Gwadelupie) – były francuski obrońca grający ostatnio w FC Barcelona. Czarnoskóry środkowy obrońca rozpoczął swoją przygodę z futbolem w AS Monaco, gdzie grał przez 6 sezonów. W 1996 roku kupiła go AC Parma, a 5 lat później – Juventus Turyn. Początki w nowych barwach były dla niego trudne, ale z czasem jego forma osiągnęła przyzwoity poziom. Thuram preferuje grę na środku defensywy, podczas gdy trener Marcello Lippi narzucał mu rolę bocznego obrońcy. Sytuacja ta zmieniła się wraz objęciem posady trenera przez Fabia Capella. Jako reprezentant Francji Thuram dwukrotnie wznosił zwycięskie puchary – najpierw w Mistrzostwach Świata w 1998 roku oraz 2 lata później w Mistrzostwach Europy. (więcej) |2 |28= right|75px Teobaldo Depetrini - (ur. 12 marca 1914 -?), Włoski piłkarz urodzony w Vercelli w prowincji Vercelli. Grał w takich klubach jak Pro Vercelli, i Juventus Turyn. Juventus skorzystał z pomocy Depetriniego w roli kierowniczej w ramach sezonu 1959, jednak został szybko zastąpiony przez Renato Cesarini. Wyróżnienia * 1933-34 Serie A (Juventus) * 1934-35 Serie A (Juventus) (Więcej) |3 |29= 75px|right Didier Claude Deschamps (ur. 15 października 1968 w Bayonne) – francuski piłkarz występujący na pozycji defensywnego pomocnika. Kapitan reprezentacji Francji, która sięgała po mistrzostwo świata w 1998 i mistrzostwo Europy w 2000. Trener Juventusu Turyn w sezonie 2006/2007. Kariera klubowa Deschamps rozpoczynał karierę w amatorskim klubie Aviron Bayonnais. Wkrótce wypatrzyli go skauci pierwszoligowego Nantes, gdzie przeszedł w kwietniu 1983. We francuskiej ekstraklasie zadebiutował 27 września 1985. W 1989 przetransferowany został do Olympique Marsylia. W 1990 wypożyczono go na jeden sezon do Girondins Bordeaux, po czym wrócił do OM. Po tym powrocie stał się czołową postacią drużyny, z którą w 1991 i 1992 sięgnął po mistrzostwo Francji, a w 1993 wygrał Ligę Mistrzów. W 1994 przeniósł się do Juventusu Turyn, z którym trzykrotnie zdobył tytuł mistrza Włoch, raz krajowy puchar i dwukrotnie Superpuchar Włoch. W 1996 wraz ze "Starą Damą" po raz drugi w swojej karierze wygrał Ligę Mistrzów, a także Puchar Interkontynentalny. (Więcej) |4 |26= right|75px Gianluigi Buffon (ur. 28 stycznia 1978 w Carrara) – włoski piłkarz występujący na pozycji bramkarza. Obecnie gra w Juventusie Turyn. Gianluigi Buffon zawodową karierę rozpoczynał w 1994 roku w zespole AC Parma. Rozegrał dla niego 168 spotkań, po czym w 2001 roku za 52 miliony dolarów odszedł do Juventusu Turyn. Kwota transferu była najwyższą w historii futbolu wydaną na bramkarza. Rozegrał już ponad 80 meczów w reprezentacji Włoch. Trzy razy uczestniczył w finałach mistrzostw świata, dwa razy w finałach mistrzostwach Europy, a także brał udział w igrzyskach olimpijskich w Atlancie w 1996 roku. Zdobywca złotego medalu Mistrzostw Świata w 2006 roku w Niemczech. Jest uznawany za jednego z najlepszych bramkarzy świata. Trafił na listę Pelé 100 czołowych piłkarzy na stulecie istnienia federacji FIFA. Federacja europejska wybrała go bramkarzem roku w 2003 roku. Został wybrany najlepszym bramkarzem Mistrzostw Świata w 2006 roku w Niemczech. (Więcej) |5= right|75px Giovanni Cobolli Gigli (4 stycznia 1945 w Albese con Cassano) jest włoskim menadżerem. Giovanni Cobolli Gigli to absolwent Liceo Scientifico Vittorio Veneto w Mediolanie, a później ukończył na Università Commerciale Luigi Bocconi w Mediolanie na kierunku ekonomii i handlu. Obecnie jest prezydentem Juventusu, mianowanym 29 czerwca 2006 przez Prezesa Zarządu "Starego Damy". (Więcej) |6 |30= right|75px Stadio delle Alpi (wł. Stadion Alpejski) – stadion sportowy należący do klubu Juventus Turyn. Stadio delle Alpi został wybudowany w 1990 roku na potrzeby Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej, których Włosi byli gospodarzami. Po dwóch latach budowy największą trudnością okazało się nadanie nazwy dla nowej areny piłkarskiej. Propozycje nadania takich nazw jak "Meeting" czy "Agora" szybko zostały porzucone przez radę miasta. Wówczas to pomyślano o górach Alpach, u podnóży których leży Turyn. Stąd też wzięła się nazwa – Stadio delle Alpi. Stadion ma teoretyczną pojemność 70 040 miejsc, ale ze względów bezpieczeństwa zmniejszono jego pojemność najpierw do 67 000, a potem do 60 000 miejsc. (Więcej) |7 |31= right|75px Serie A - najwyższa liga piłkarska we Włoszech. Oficjalna nazwa rozgrywek to Serie A TIM - od nazwy głównego sponsora ligi Telecom Italia Mobile. Od sezonu 2004/05 w Serie A gra 20 zespołów, które rozgrywają łącznie po 38 spotkań. Mistrz i wicemistrz kwalifikują się do Ligi Mistrzów UEFA. 3. i 4. drużyna występują w eliminacjach tych rozgrywek. 5. i 6. zespół zdobywa prawo gry w Pucharze UEFA, a 7. w Pucharze Intertoto. Trzy ostatnie drużyny spadają do Serie B. Na ich miejsce wchodzą dwa najlepsze kluby drugoligowe, a drużyny z miejsc 3-6 grają mecze barażowe, które wyłaniają trzecią drużynę do awansu. Rozgrywki pod nazwą Serie A zostały utworzone w roku 1929. Wcześniej, od roku 1898, walka o mistrzostwo Włoch toczyła się z reguły w grupach regionalnych, z których najlepsze zespoły kwalifikowały się do meczów o mistrzostwo kraju. Potocznie mistrzostwo Włoch jest nazywane "scudetto", od tarczy, którą aktualny mistrz ma prawo nosić na swoich koszulkach. Dodatkowo za każde pełne 10 tytułów przysługuje wieczne prawo noszenia gwiazdki. (Więcej) |8 |32= right|75px Zamieszki na Heysel – określenie wydarzeń z 29 maja 1985 roku, na brukselskim stadionie Heysel. Przed finałowym meczem Pucharu Europy pomiędzy Juventusem Turyn a Liverpoolem F.C. doszło do starć między angielskimi i włoskimi kibicami, w wyniku których śmierć poniosło 39 osób. Zamieszki zaczęły się około godziny 19. Fani Liverpoolu bez problemu przedarli się przez małe ogrodzenie i zaatakowali kibiców Juventusu. Włoscy kibice zaczęli uciekać, tratując się nawzajem. Część osób została przygnieciona trzymetrową ścianą, która zawaliła się pod naporem tłumu. Mimo to mecz rozegrano, a Juventus – z Michelem Platinim i Zbigniewem Bońkiem w składzie – wygrał z Liverpoolem 1:0 zdobywając po raz pierwszy Puchar Europy. (Więcej) |9 |33= right|75px Michel François Platini (ur. 21 czerwca 1955 w Jœuf) - francuski piłkarz, trener i działacz sportowy włoskiego pochodzenia. Uważany za jednego z najlepszych i najbardziej wszechstronnych piłkarzy w historii. Był zawodnikiem m.in. AS Nancy, AS Saint-Etienne oraz przez pięć lat Juventusu Turyn, z którym w tym czasie zdobył dwa mistrzostwa Włoch, Puchar Mistrzów, Puchar UEFA i Puchar Interkontynentalny oraz - indywidualnie - trzykrotnie Złotą Piłkę dla najlepszego piłkarza Europy. Z reprezentacją Francji, w której barwach rozegrał 72 mecze, brał udział w trzech turniejach o mistrzostwo świata oraz - w 1984 roku - triumfował w mistrzostwach Europy (został także królem strzelców tej imprezy). W latach 1988-1992 był selekcjonerem drużyny narodowej. Od połowy lat 90. zasiada we władzach UEFA. Od 26 stycznia 2007 roku jest prezydentem tej organizacji. (Więcej) |10 |34= right|75px Zbigniew Boniek (pseudonim "Zibi", ur. 3 marca 1956 w Bydgoszczy) – polski piłkarz, trener, działacz sportowy. Jest jednym z najwybitniejszych polskich piłkarzy w historii oraz należy do grona stu najlepszych piłkarzy w historii piłki światowej (ranking obejmuje tylko piłkarzy obecnie żyjących). Trzeci piłkarz Europy 1982 w plebiscycie czasopisma France Football. Wybrany do drużyny gwiazd Mistrzostw Świata 1982. W 1982 r. wybrany także najlepszym sportowcem Polski w plebiscycie „Przeglądu Sportowego”. Obok Rossiego i Platiniego był jednym z filarów słynnego Juventusu Turyn w latach 80. XX wieku. Był nazywany "pięknością nocy", gdyż najlepsze występy notował w meczach rozgrywanych przy sztucznym oświetleniu. W pamięci kibiców szczególnie zapamiętany dzięki hat-trickowi w Barcelonie w spotkaniu z reprezentacją Belgii na Mistrzostwach Świata 1982. Grając w Juventusie uczestnik pamiętnego spotkania finałowego Pucharu Europy w 1985 na Heysel w Brukseli, gdzie przed spotkaniem doszło do zamieszek, w wyniku których śmierć poniosło 39 kibiców (w większości Włochów). Następnego dnia grając w Tiranie strzelił zwycięską bramkę dla reprezentacji Polski w meczu z Albanią w eliminacjach Mistrzostw Świata 1986. (Więcej) |11 |35= Historia grup Ultras związanych z Juventusem Turyn. Historia 75px|right Pierwsze konkretne grupy kibiców Juventusu Turyn zostały założone w połowie lat 70. Pierwsze dwie grupy kibiców Venceremos i Autonomia Bianconera były po stronie lewicy. W 1976 roku powstały dwie kolejne grupy kibiców Ultras Fossa dei Campioni i Panthers. Rok później została założona grupa Gruppo Storico Fighters, której założycielem był Beppe Rossi, który był najważniejszą postacią wśród kibiców Juventusu Turyn Na początku lat osiemdziesiątych powstały również: Gioventù Bianconera, Area Bianconera and Indians. W tym okresie zostały założone również skrajne grupy Ultrasów: Viking i Nucleo Armato Bianconero (N.A.B.). (Więcej) |12= #'Tarcza' ("scudetto" - z wł. mała tarcza, l.mn. "scudetti") umieszczona na koszulkach zawodników drużyny mistrza Włoch w jednej z gier zespołowych lub indywidualnego mistrza tego kraju w dyscyplinie sportu # Popularne określenie mistrzostwa Włoch zdobytego w jednej z gier zespołowych, głównie w środowisku piłkarskim i wśród kibiców. Tarcza We współczesnym włoskim sporcie tarcza scudetto jest przedłużeniem starej tradycji noszenia herbu - czymś w rodzaju "symbolu szlachectwa". Scudetto jest stylizowane na flagę Włoch. Występuje w 2 formach: * Okrągłej (3 koncentryczne pierścienie o coraz mniejszych średnicach) - tradycyjnie jest noszona przez zawodników którzy zdobyli Puchar Włoch. * Prostokątnej (wydłużona w pionie flaga Italii, zwężajaca się u dołu) - można ją spotkać na strojach mistrzów Włoch występujących w konkurencjach indywidualnych. Obecnie okrągłe 'Scudetto' otrzymuje zdobywca Pucharu Włoch w piłce nożnej. Przywilej noszenia scudetto przysługuje przez cały sezon po zdobyciu mistrzowskiego tytułu. Tradycja scudetto narodziła się na boiskach piłkarskich, jednak po pewnym czasie przeniosła się także na inne dyscypliny sportu. (Więcej) |13 |36= Osiągnięcia Juventusu Turyn. Juventus to najbardziej utytułowany klub w historii włoskiej piłki nożnej Juventus building bridges i jeden z najbardziej utytułowanych na świecieJuventus building bridges. Łącznie klub zdobył 51 oficjalnych trofeów: 40 włoskich (scudetto, Puchar Włoch) i 11 międzynarodowych (Puchar Europy, Puchar UEFA, Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów). Piłkarze Juventusu obecnie noszą na koszulkach dwie gwiazdy nad logiem klubu (pierwsza przyznana w sezonie 1957/58 a druga w sezonie 1981/82). Trofea oficjalne (uznawane przez UEFA i FIFA) Trofea krajowe (40) * Juventus zdobył 27Dwa trofea zostały zabranie w wyniku Afery Calciopoli mistrzostw Włoch (rekord) * Od sezonu 1929/30, Juventus 25 razy zdobył scudetto, 16 razy był na II miejscu w tabeli i 10 na trzecim *Juventus jako jedyny włoski klub zdobył dwa razy dublet (w sezonach 1949/50 i 1994/95). *Juventus jako jedyny włoski klub zdobył pięć razy z rzędu scudetto (od sezonu 1930/31 od 1934/35). Okres ten nazywa się Il Quinquennio d'Oro. *Juventus jako pierwszy włoski klub zdobył dwa razy z rzędu Puchar Włoch. Później dokonały tej sztuki tylko AC Milan (1971/72 i 1972/73), AS Roma (1979/80 i 1981/81), Sampdoria Genua (1987/88 i 1988/89) oraz Inter Mediolan (2004/05 i 2005/06) *Łącznie Juventus Turyn zagrał w 20 finałach włoskich pucharów: 13 finałów w Pucharze Włoch i 7 w Superpucharze Włoch. Juventus zdobył 9 Pucharów Włoch i 4 Superpuchary Włoch. (Więcej) |14 |37=right|75px Giovanni Trapattoni (ur. 17 marca 1939 w Cusano Milanino) – włoski piłkarz i trener. Jako zawodnik z sukcesami grał w latach sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych w A.C. Milan. Grał tam do 1970. Wtedy na sezon trafił do A.S. Varese 1910, w którym po roku zakończył karierę. W Milanie również rozpoczynał karierę trenerską w 1974. Następnie trenował Juventus Turyn (1976-86 i 1991-94), Inter Mediolan (1986-91), Bayern Monachium (1994-96 i 1997-98), Cagliari Calcio (1996-97) i ACF Fiorentina (1998-2000). W 2000 zastąpił Dino Zoffa na stanowisku selekcjonera reprezentacji Włoch. W 2004 zrezygnował ze stanowiska po przegranych Mistrzostwach Europy w Portugalii i został trenerem SL Benfica, gdzie zdobył mistrzostwo Portugalii (pierwsze dla tego klubu od 10 lat). Od 2005 do 2006 był szkoleniowcem VfB Stuttgart, z którego został zwolniony po niezadowalających wynikach drużyny. Obecnie jest szkoleniowcem Red Bull Salzburg. Po zakończeniu bieżącego sezonu będzie pełnił funkcję selekcjonera reprezentacji Irlandii. |15 |38=75px|right Tiago Cardoso Mendes zwany Tiago (ur. 2 maja 1981 roku w Viana do Castelo) – piłkarz portugalski, grający na pozycji pomocnika, zawodnik reprezentacji Portugalii i Juventusu. Wcześniej występował w takich klubach jak Sporting Braga, SL Benfica, Chelsea FC i Olympique Lyon. W Reprezentacji Portugalii zadebiutował w 2002 roku w meczu przeciwko Szkocji. Wystąpił na Mistrzostwach świata - Niemcy 2006. Jest żonaty z Barbarą i ma dwoje dzieci, Beatriz i Francesco. (Więcej) |16= right|75px Juventus F.C. sektor młodzieżowy (Settore Giovanile w języku włoskim) jest ośrodkiem gdzie trenują rezerwy zespołu Juventusu Turyn. Cały sektor młodzieżowy trenuje obecnie w Juventus Center, ośrodku szkoleniowym położonym w wiosce Vinovo pod Piemontem (14 km na południowy-zachód od Turynu). W sierpniu 2007 drużyna Juventusu (U-19) pojechała na Młodzieżowy Puchar Mistrzów w Malezji, które są Klubowymi Mistrzostwami Świata klubów z grupy G-14. (Więcej) |17= right|75px Stadio Olimpico di Torino - stadion wielofunkcyjny znajdujący się w mieście Turyn we Włoszech. Stadiony został wybudowany w latach 1932-1933 na Mistrzostwa Świata w 1934 roku. Początkowo jego pojemność była równa 65,000 miejsc. Pierwotnie stadion nazywany był imieniem Benito Mussoliniego - nazwę tą po II wojnie światowej zmieniono. Stadion przez wiele lat był obiektem użytkownym przez Juventus Turyn i Torino FC. W 1990 roku po wybudowaniu Stadio Delle Alpi, drużyna Juventusu przeniosła się na ten stadion. Stadion był głównym obiektem w czasie letnich Uniwersjad w latach 1959 i 1970. Po przebudowie stadion liczył już 27 500 miejsc. W 2acji nazwać ten stadion Stadio Grande Torino. Nazwa jest poświęcona zmarłym piłkarzom Torino FC, którzy zginęli 4 maja 1949 w katastrofie lotniczej. Obecnie stadion użytkowany jest przez Juventus FC i Torino FC. |18= Puchar Włoch (włoska nazwa '''Coppa Italia')'' - turniej piłkarski (także w innych grach zespołowych) dla włoskich zespołów klubowych, drugi pod względem ważności po ligowych rozgrywkach (Serie A). Rozgrywany jest systemem pucharowym (przegrywający odpada). Jego zwycięzca uzyskuje prawo do reprezentowania Italii w rozgrywkach o Puchar UEFA. :Pierwsza edycja Pucharu Włoch została rozegrana w 1922 roku. Kolejna – w latach 1926-1927, jednak została ona przerwana po 4. rundzie eliminacyjnej. Przerwa w rozgrywkach trwała do sezonu 1935/36. Ponowna przerwa nastąpiła w trakcie II wojny światowej (z wyjątkiem roku 1943) i trwała aż do 1958. Od tego momentu Puchar Włoch jest rozgrywany regularnie co sezon. Rozgrywki noszą oficjalną nazwę Tim Cup, od nazwy sponsora – Telecom Italia Mobile. Zwycięzca Pucharu Włoch uzyskuje prawo do noszenia na koszulkach przez cały następny sezon (podobnie jak mistrz Włoch) plakietki "scudetto". :W sezonie (2005/06) w rozgrywkach o Puchar Włoch brały udział wszystkie zespoły Serie A i Serie B oraz 30 najlepszych drużyn z Serie C. 8 zespołów występujących w europejskich pucharach miały zagwarantowany start w 1/8 finału. Pozostałe drużyny biorą udział w rundach eliminacyjnych. Drużyny z Serie C (półprofesjonalne) biorą też udział w rozgrywkach o Puchar Włoch Serie C (Coppa Italia di Serie C). W ubiegłym sezonie w finale tych rozgrywek zagrały zespoły Frosinone i Spezii (0:1 i 1:1). (Więcej) |19= right|75px Turyn (wł. Torino) – miasto w północno-zachodnich Włoszech, nad rzeką Pad, stolica Piemontu. Patronem miasta jest św. Jan Chrzciciel (święto obchodzone 24 czerwca). Wg danych na 2006 Turyn zamieszkują 902 255 osoby, 6 928 os./km². Historia Nazwa miasta pochodzi od celtyckiego słowa Tau oznaczającego góry. Turyn jest głównym ośrodkiem Piemontu, znanego ze znakomitej kuchni i wina. Od 1574 stolica regionu rządzonego przez dynastię sabaudzką od XI wieku. Książęta sprawowali władzę absolutną, a system oświatowy powierzyli jednostronnym jezuitom. Od 1578 w katedrze turyńskiej przechowywany jest całun turyński, jedna z najważniejszych relikwii chrześcijaństwa. Uzyskali tytuł królewski w 1713. Monumentalna architektura Turynu to pozostałość po ich działalności. Turyn, wraz z Piemontem odegrał znaczącą rolę w procesie jednoczenia kraju. W 1870, po zjednoczeniu Włoch przeniesiono stolicę do Rzymu. Miastem rządziła piemoncka arystokracja. Spokój ich okazałych pałaców zburzyła najpierw pierwsza wojna światowa, a po niej strajki i działalność włoskiej partii komunistycznej. Po drugiej wojnie światowej życie miasta skupiało się głównie wokół koncernu Fiata. Dziś rodzina właścicieli fabryki, i nie tylko, należy do najbardziej wpływowych we Włoszech. A po dawnych władcach Turynu pozostały eleganckie barokowo aleje, wyniosłe pałace, bogate kościoły i kolekcje malarstwa. (Więcej) |20= 75px|right Raffaele Palladino (ur. 17 kwietnia 1984 w Mugnano (Neapol) - włoski piłkarz grający na pozycji napastnika w Genoa CFC. Biografia Początki Palladino rozpoczął karierę rozpoczął w rodzinnej Kampanii, gdzie grał dla Benevento w Serie C1. Palladino wystąpił w Benevento łącznie w 12 spotkaniach, zdobył 5 bramek (Serie C1 i Puchar Włoch). Po sezonie gry został szybko zauważony przez Juventus i podpisał z nim kontrakt w 2002 roku. Palladino nie wystąpił w żadnym z meczów Serie A, grał na rezerwie i w drużynach młodzieżowych. Występował również w takich turniejach jak Viareggio Cup (zdobył go razem z Juve w 2003 i 2004 roku). W sezonie 2003-2004 wystąpił raz w pierwszej drużynie w rozgrywkach Pucharu Włoch. W rozgrywkach Primavery zdobył 41 bramek w swoich 61 występach. Na wypożyczeniu W celu zdobycia doświadczenia Juventus wypożyczył go do Salernitany. Palladino zadebiutował w Serie A w sezonie 2005-2006 w barwach kolejnego swojego klubu - Livorno. Łącznie na wypożyczeniu zagrał w 61 meczach, zdobył 17 goli. (Więcej) |21= 75px|right Sebastian Giovinco (ur. 26 stycznia 1987 w Turynie) – włoski piłkarz występujący na pozycji pomocnika lub napastnika. Obecnie gra w Juventusie Turyn. Ze względu na swój niski wzrost jest nazywany Formica Atomica (Mrówka Atomówka). Biografia Początki Giovinco urodził się w Turynie, jest synem matki pochodzącej z Catanzaro i ojca z Palermo. W czasie dorastania bardzo interesował się piłką nożną i kibicował Juventusowi Turyn. W 2001 roku postanowił wstąpić do klubu. W sezonie 2005-06 zdobył mistrzostwo Primavery. Debiut w pierwszym zespole Juventusu Giovinco w pierwszym zespole Juventusu zadebiutował 12 maja 2007 w meczu Serie B przeciwko Bolonii zmieniając Raffaele Palladino. Na wypożyczeniu w Napoli W dniu 4 lipca 2007 roku został wypożyczony do Empoli, w zespole grającym w tym sezonie w Pucharze UEFA 2007-08. Giovinco swoją pierwszą bramkę w Serie A zdobył 30 września 2007, w meczu Empoli - Palermo zakończonym wynikiem 3-1. Giovinco spowodował duże zainteresowanie mediów, gdy zdobył swoją drugą bramkę kilka tygodni później, 4 listopada 2007. |22= |24= |25= 75px|right Giampiero Boniperti (ur. 4 lipca 1928 w Barengo, Piemont) wyłącznie piłkarz Juventusu Turyn w latach 1946-1961. Reprezentant Włoch. Po zakończeniu piłkarskiej kaariery był prezesem Juve w latach 1971-90, obecnie jest honorowym prezesem klubu. W ciągu swojej kariery zdobył łącznie 182 gole dla Juve. Przez ponad 40 lat był rekordzistą strzelonych goli dla tego klubu, przegonił go Alessandro Del Piero 10 stycznia 2006. Jest również jednym z piłkarzy listy FIFA 100, stworzonej przez brazylijczyka Pelé. Biografia Kariera klubowa Boniperti podpisał kontrakt z klubem w wieku 16 lat. Swoją markę zdobył strzelając 11 goli w jednym z meczów na szczeblu młodzieżowym. Giampiero swój pierwszy mecz dla Juve rozegrał 2 marca 1947 przeciwko AC Milanowi. Niestety Juventus to spotkanie przegrał. Pierwszy gol w Serie A zdobył trzy miesiące później w meczu przeciwko Sampdorii. Boniperti swój pierwszy sezon w Juve zakończył 6 występami i 5 strzelonymi golami. Chociaż Giampiero Boniperti był nominalnym napastnikiem mógł grać na różnych pozycjach. W kolejnym sezonie zagrał w 40 meczach i zdobył 27 goli. Pierwsze scudetto Giampiero Boniperti zdobył w sezonie 1949-50. Piłkarz ten był bardzo dobrym napastnikiem i już w wieku 24 lat, mógł się poszczycić dorobkiem 100 strzelonych goli. Kolejne scudetto zdobył w sezonie 1951-52. |23= right|75px Sony – przedsiębiorstwo japońskie założone 7 maja 1946 roku przez Masaru Ibukę i Akio Moritę w Tokio jako Telecommunications Engineering; obecnie jeden z największych światowych producentów elektroniki użytkowej. W sezonach 1995/96 - 1997/98 i 1999/00 firma była głównym sponsorem Juventusu Turyn. |35=right|75px Claudio Ranieri (ur. 20 października 1951 w Rzymie), włoski piłkarz, a później trener. Jako zawodnik grał w stołecznej Romie, a także w FC Catanzaro, Calcio Catania i US Palermo. Karierę trenerską rozpoczął w Campanii. Jego pierwszym poważnym sukcesem był awans do Serie A z Cagliari. Następnie przez krótki okres był trenerem Napoli. W 1993 został szkoleniowcem Fiorentiny, z którą dwukrotnie zdobył Puchar Włoch. Cztery lata później przeniósł się do Hiszpanii, gdzie zdobył z Valencią Copa del Rey i awansował do Ligi Mistrzów. W 1999 roku był trenerem Atlético Madryt, ale znany z częstej zmiany szkoleniowców prezes klubu Jesús Gil po niedługim czasie go zwolnił. W tym samym sezonie zespół z Madrytu spadł z Primera División. Obecnie jest trenerem Juventusu Turyn (więcej) |36=right|75px Alessandro Del Piero (ur. 9 listopada 1974 w Conegliano we Włoszech) – piłkarz Juventusu Turyn, wielokrotny reprezentant Włoch. Mistrz świata 2006. W wieku 9 lat zaczęła się przygoda Del Piero z klubem w San Vendemiano. Jego pierwszym trenerem był Umberto Prestia. Gdy dołączył do drużyny był jej najmniejszym członkiem. Del Piero grał w San Vendemiano bardzo dobrze, ciągle podwyższając swój poziom. Podczas jednego z meczów jego drużyna była obserwowana przez Vittorio Scantaburlo, obserwatora drugoligowej drużyny AC Padwa i Del Piero został zauważony. I tak po czterech latach spędzonych w San Vandemiano Alessandro Del Piero opuścił rodzinę, rodzinne miasto i przeniósł się do Padwy. W tym klubie spędził dwa lata. Przez te dwa sezony rozwijał swe umiejętności w Serie B, gdzie zagrał w 14 meczach strzelając jedną bramkę. (więcej) |37= Afera Calciopoli (zwana również aferą Moggiego) jest związana z wybieraniem arbitrów w Serie A przez kluby: Juventus Turyn, A.C. Milan, Lazio Rzym i ACF Fiorentina. Afera wyszła na jaw podczas dochodzenia w sprawie stosowania dopingu. Śledczy dotarli do taśm z podsłuchu rozmów, jakie prowadził dyrektor sportowy klubu Juventus Turyn, Luciano Moggi. Dnia 27 października 2006r. po następnych odwołaniach od wyroku dokonano ostatecznego wyroku w tej aferze. Zgodnie z tym wyrokiem, do nowego sezonu ukarane kluby przystąpiły z następującą ilością punktów kar: *Juventus -9 pkt. (Serie B) *Fiorentina -15 pkt. *Reggina -15 pkt. *AC Milan -8 pkt. (jedyny klub bez złagodzenia poprzedniej sankcji) *Lazio Rzym -3 pkt. Na tym samym posiedzeniu klub AC Siena dostała -1 pkt. za przekroczenie przepisów finansowych. (więcej) |38= right|75px Juventus Football Club SpA – najbardziej utytułowany włoski klub piłkarski. Założony 1 listopada 1897 przez grupę studentów, z inicjatywy Domenico Donny. Klub z Turynu zajmuje się nie tylko piłką nożną, ale i innymi dyscyplinami sportowymi, w których odnosi sukcesy we Włoszech i na świecie. W latach 1982 - 1985 zawodnikiem Juventusu był Polak Zbigniew Boniek. Juventus Football Club powstał z inicjatywy turyńskich uczniów w roku 1897. Zmiana nazwy na Juventus FC nastąpiła w 1899 roku, a w biało-czarnych koszulkach piłkarze zaczęli grać od 1903 roku. Rok później piłkarze rozegrali pierwszy oficjalny mecz. Przeciwnikiem było FC Torinese. Mecz zakończył się porażką 0:1. Już w 1905 Juventus zdobył pierwsze mistrzostwo Włoch. W walce pokonał zespoły Milanu i Genui. Za sukcesem stał biznesmen Alfredo Dick. Po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny światowej aspiracje Bianconerich wzrosły. Bramki bronił Giacone, a w obronie pomagali mu Novo (zaliczył występy w reprezentacji kraju) i Bruno. Natomiast Corrado Corradini napisał dla klubu hymn, który obowiązywał do lat sześćdziesiątych. Giampiero Combi, jeden z najlepszych piłkarzy świata, zadebiutował w barwach Juventusu w roku 1923. Tego samego roku Edoardo Agnelli, syn założyciela Fiata, został mianowany nowym prezydentem klubu. |39= right|75px Atalanta Bergamasca Calcio (znana jako Atalanta Bergamo) - włoski klub piłkarski z siedzibą w Bergamo. Drużyna ta została założona w 1907 roku. Klub wziął nazwę od mitologicznej atletki Atalanty. W rozgrywkach ligowych klub uczestniczy od 1929. W 1937 awansował po raz pierwszy do Serie A, ale szybko został zdegradowany. Powrócił w 1940 i utrzymał się w niej do 1959. Po roku pobytu w Serie B, powrócił do najwyższej klasy rozgrywek by pozostać w niej do 1973. Największym osiągnięciem drużyny było piąte miejsce w lidze w 1948. W 1981 klub został zdegradowany do Serie C1. Do drugiej ligi powrócił rok później, a w 1985 awansował ponownie do najwyższej klasy rozgrywek we Włoszech. Od tej pory klub balansuje między Serie A a Serie B. Atalanta była degradowana w 1988, 1995 i 1998. W 2006 znów powróciła do Serie A. Przydomek tej włoskiej drużyny to Nerazzurri. |40= right|75px Bologna FC – włoski klub piłkarski z miasta Bolonia, założony w 1909 roku. Osiągnięcia *'Mistrzostwo': 1925, 1929, 1936, 1937, 1939, 1941, 1964 *'Puchar Włoch': 1970, 1974 *'Puchar Mitropa': 1932, 1934, 1961 *'Puchar Intertoto': 1998 Stadion Bologna FC rozgrywa swoje mecze na stadionie Stadio Renato Dall'Ara. Jego pojemność wynosi 39 444. |41= right|75px Cagliari Calcio, włoski klub piłkarski z siedzibą w mieście Cagliari na Sarydnii, założony w 1920 roku. W sezonie 2007/08 występuje w rozgrywkach Serie A - 1. ligi. Ostatnie lata spędził balansując między pierwszą a drugą ligą. Jedyne scudetto Cagliari zdobyło w 1970 roku, a do tego sukcesu w głównym stopniu doprowadził najlepszy strzelec reprezentacji Włoch - Luigi Riva. W 2003 roku kontrakt z Cagliari podpisała największa gwiazda piłki nożnej z Sardynii - Gianfranco Zola, były piłkarz Chelsea Londyn i reprezentacji Włoch. Na początku sezonu 2005/06 Cagliari z powodu trudnej sytuacji w ligowej tabeli aż trzykrotnie zmieniało trenerów. Sukcesy * Mistrzostwo Włoch (1) : 1970 |42= right|75px Catania Calcio – włoski klub piłkarski z sycylijskiego miasta Katania założony w 1926 roku. Awans do Serie A uzyskał w 1954, ale już po jednym sezonie został zdegradowany do Serie B. Catania do najwyższej klasy rozgrywek we Włoszech awansowała ponownie w 1960 i pozostała w niej przez kolejne sześć sezonów. W 1966 klub został zdegradowany i później tylko dwa razy awansował ponownie: w sezonie 1970/71 i 1983/84. Po ostatnim awansie zaczął się upadek klubu, którego kulminacją było ogłoszenie bankructwa w 1993. Po zmianie właściciela, klub zaczął powoli piąć się w górę by w 2006 awansować do Serie A. |43= right|75px Chievo Werona - włoski klub piłkarski z siedzibą w Weronie, założony w 1929, występujący w rozgrywkach 1. ligi - Serie A. Właścicielem klubu jest firma Paulani, produkująca wyroby cukiernicze, a pierwotna nazwa klubu brzmiała Paulani Chievo (drugi człon od nazwy dzielnicy). Klub zyskał status profesjonalny dopiero w 1986, kiedy to przystąpił do rozgrywek Serie C2 i zmienił nazwę na obecną A.C. Chievo Werona. W 2001 roku awansował do Serie A, by spaść z niej w sezonie 2006/07. Przez długi czas utrzymywał wysoką pozycję w najwyższej klasie rozgrywkowej Włoch, pokonując wiele faworyzowanych zespołów. Chievo obecnie rozgrywa swoje mecze na stadionie Bentegodi, który dzieli z bardziej utytułowanym rywalem, Hellas Werona. Klub nazywany jest przez kibiców gialloblu (żółto-niebiescy) lub Asini Volanti (Latające Osły) (od herbu klubu). Wiele symboli Chievo to zapożyczenia (plagiaty) z Hellas. Sukcesy * 5. miejsce w Serie A: 2002 * uczestnik Pucharu UEFA: 2002/2003 |44= right|75px ACF Fiorentina - włoski klub piłkarski z Florencji, założony w 1926 roku. Sukcesy * Mistrzostwo Włoch: 2 ** 1956, 1969 * Puchar Włoch: 6 ** 1940, 1961, 1966, 1975, 1996, 2001 * Superpuchar Włoch: 1 ** 1996 * Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów: 1 ** 1961 Stadion * Nazwa: Stadio Artemio Franchi * Pojemność: 47282 * Inauguracja: 1931 * Wymiary boiska: 105 x 68 m Historia Klub założono 26 sierpnia 1926 w wyniku fuzji dwóch klubów Libertas i Club Sportivo Firenze. Pierwszym sukcesem był Puchar Włoch zdobyty w 1940. Pierwsze scudetto klub zdobył w 1956. Klub był pierwszym zdobywcą Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharu. W 1993 klub został zdegradowany do Serie B, ale po dwóch latach powrócił do Serie A. W 1996 i 2000 klub zdobył Puchar Włoch. |45= right|75px Genoa (znany na ogół jako Genoa lub Genoa 1893) - włoski klub sportowy z siedzibą w Genui, założony w 1893 roku (wówczas otwarto sekcje lekkoatletyczną oraz krykietową). Sekcja piłkarska powstała w roku 1897 dzięki Jamesowi Richardsonowi Spensleyowi. Zespół ten największe sukcesy odnosił na początku XX wieku, kiedy to wielokrotnie wywalczył mistrzostwo kraju. Genoa rozegrała pierwszy mecz sparingowy w historii Włoch, 6 stycznia 1898 roku przegrywając na własnym terenie z nieistniejącym już Internazionale Torino 1:0. W 1937 roku zdobyła jedyny jak do tej pory Pucharu Włoch. Klub ten dotarł do półfinału Pucharu UEFA 1991/92, gdzie został wyeliminowany dopiero przez późniejszego triumfatora tych rozgrywek - Ajax Amsterdam. W sezonie 2005/06 występował w rozgrywkach Serie C, rok później w Serie B, by sezon 2007/08 rozpocząć jako beniaminek najwyższej klasy rozgrywek we Włoszech - Serie A. |46= 75px|right Zinédine Yazid Zidane (arab. زين الدين زيدان Zajn ud-Din Zidan, ur. 23 czerwca 1972 w Marsylii) – piłkarz francuski pochodzenia algierskiego (Berber), grający na pozycji ofensywnego pomocnika. W swej karierze rozegrał łącznie 794 oficjalnych spotkań, zdobywając w nich 156 goli. Karierę zakończył Mistrzostwami Świata 2006, wcześniej prowadząc zespół narodowy do mistrzostwa świata (1998) i Europy (2000). W roku 2005 razem z Claude'em Makélélé i Lilianem Thuramem powrócił do reprezentacji przeżywającej kłopoty i pomógł jej awansować do Mistrzostw Świata w 2006 r. w Niemczech. Dwa gole strzelone w finale mistrzostw świata 1998 z Brazylią przyniosły mu tytuł "Piłkarza Roku" w kilku prestiżowych rankingach. Debiut w reprezentacji: 17 sierpnia 1994 przeciwko Czechom (2:2, strzelił dla Francji obie bramki). Najdroższy piłkarz świata, sprowadzony do Madrytu z Juventusu za 75 milionów euro. |47= 75px|right Giampiero Combi (ur. 20 listopada 1902 w Turynie, zm. 13 sierpnia 1956 w Imperii), włoski piłkarz, mistrz świata z roku 1934, olimpijczyk. Combi był bramkarzem, kapitanem reprezentacji Włoch, która w 1934 roku zdobyła mistrzostwo świata. Dwukrotnie brał udział w Igrzyskach Olimpijskich (w 1928 roku zdobył z reprezentacją brązowy medal). W reprezentacji Włoch rozegrał 47 spotkań. Jego kariera klubowa związana była z Juventusem Turyn. W jego barwach zadebiutował w 1923 roku. Z klubem tym pięciokrotnie wygrał Serie A (1926, 1931, 1932, 1933 i 1934). W lidze włoskiej rozegrał 351 spotkań. Był jednym z najlepszych i najbardziej widowiskowo grających bramkarzy w historii włoskiej piłki. |48= 75px|right Pavel Nedvěd (ur. 30 sierpnia 1972 w Cheb) – czeski piłkarz Juventusu. Jego ojciec, Vaclav, był piłkarzem RH Cheb. Pavel, który treningi rozpoczął w tym samym klubie, jeszcze w szkole podstawowej otrzymał propozycję gry w Pilznie. W drugoligowej Skodzie zadebiutował wkrótce po osiemnastych urodzinach. W 1988 roku po szesnastoletniego zawodnika Skody Pilzno zgłosiła się Sparta Praga. Na transfer zgody nie wyraził jego ojciec, ponieważ nie zdał do następnej klasy. Na podbój stolicy pojechał dopiero po uzyskaniu średniego wykształcenia. |49= 75px|right Sebastian Giovinco (ur. 26 stycznia 1987 w Turynie) – włoski piłkarz występujący na pozycji pomocnika lub napastnika. Obecnie gra w Juventusie Turyn. Kariera klubowa Giovinco od roku 2001 grał nieprzerwanie w młodzieżowym zespole Juventusu. Swój debiut w drużynie seniorów zaliczył 12 maja 2007 roku w meczu 38 kolejki Serie B przeciwko Bologna FC, kiedy to zmienił kontuzjowanego Raffaele Palladino. W spotkaniu tym zaliczył asystę przy golu Davida Trézéguet, który ostatecznie ustalił wynik na 3:1 dla "Starej Damy". Swoją pierwszą bramkę w Serie A zdobył 30 września 2007 roku w meczu Empoli FC z US Palermo. (Więcej) |50= 75px|right Fabio Capello (ur. 18 czerwca 1946 w San Canzian d'Isonzo), piłkarz włoski, trener. Jako zawodnik występował na pozycji rozgrywającego; grał m.in. w Juventusie Turyn i Milanie. W barwach Juventusu występował dwukrotnie w finałach rozgrywek europejskich, ale nie udało mu się zdobyć żadnego trofeum – finał Pucharu Miast Targowych (późniejszy Puchar UEFA) w 1971 Juventus przegrał z Leeds United, a finał Pucharu Mistrzów (późniejsza Liga Mistrzów) w 1973 – z Ajaxem Amsterdam. Capello grał również w reprezentacji narodowej; był w szerokiej kadrze przygotowującej się do finałów mistrzostw świata w 1970, ale ostatecznie na turniej do Meksyku nie pojechał. Wystąpił w kolejnych finałach w Niemczech (1974); strzelił bramkę Polakom, ale Włosi odpadli już na etapie rozgrywek grupowych. (Więcej) |51= 75px|right Marcello Lippi (ur. 11 kwietnia 1948 w Viareggio), włoski piłkarz, grający na pozycji środkowego obrońcy, i trener piłkarski. Jako szkoleniowiec w latach 80. i na początku 90. pracował najczęściej z klubami drugiej ligi włoskiej. W 1994 roku został trenerem Juventusu Turyn, który prowadził, z dwuletnią przerwą, do 2004 roku. W tym czasie zespół "Starej Damy" pięciokrotnie sięgał po mistrzostwo kraju, raz po Puchar Mistrzów i trzykrotnie przegrywał w finale tych rozgrywek. Od 16 lipca 2004 do 12 lipca 2006 roku Lippi był selekcjonerem reprezentacji Włoch, z którą zdobył Puchar Świata na Mundialu w 2006 roku. Po EURO 2008 zastąpił na stanowisku Roberto Donadoniego. (Więcej) |52= 75px|right Carlo Ancelotti (ur. 10 czerwca 1959 w Reggiolo), były włoski piłkarz, a obecnie trener zespołu A.C. Milan. Jako piłkarz 26 razy wystąpił w reprezentacji Włoch (strzelony jeden gol). Grał na Mistrzostwach Świata w 1990 roku. Występował kolejno w takich klubach jak AC Parma, AS Roma i A.C. Milan. Razem z drużyną "Rossonerich" dwukrotnie zdobył Puchar Europy i Mistrzostwo Włoch). Potem rozpoczął karierę trenerską. Najpierw był asystentem trenera włoskiej kadry narodowej, a potem trenował zespół A.C. Reggiana. W późniejszym okresie czasu był szkoleniowcem Parmy oraz Juventusu Turyn, a w 2001 roku został trenerem Milanu. Największe sukcesy jako szkoleniowiec święci z obecnym zespołem, z którym wygrał 2-krotnie Ligę Mistrzów (2003, 2007), Serie A (2004), Puchar Włoch (2003), Superpuchar Włoch (2004) i Superpuchar Europy (2003, 2007) został wybrany najlepszym trenerem Ligi Mistrzów (2003). (Więcej) }} Kategoria:Szablony